


[Podfic] a gang, a flight, a colony

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] we're a gang, friends [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Artemis is just done with Gotham, Barbra Gordon - Cameo, Bat Family, Duke Thomas - Cameo - Freeform, Families of Choice, Gen, Gratuitous use of 'the little one', Jason Todd is Red Hood, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Protective Siblings, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: They took out Black Mask. Now they’re a team. Artemis already regrets every decision that led her to Gotham City.It doesn’t help that there are Bats around every corner.





	[Podfic] a gang, a flight, a colony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a gang, a flight, a colony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538124) by [Lysical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical). 



**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/AGangAFlightAColony/a%20gang%2C%20a%20flight%2C%20a%20colony.mp3) | 73 MB | 1:47:49  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/AGangAFlightAColony/a%20gang%2C%20a%20flight%2C%20a%20colony%20.m4b) | 77 MB | 1:47:49


End file.
